


The Fire, the Garden and the Flower

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Life is full of valuable lessons that can leave a mark great enough to scar. Yet with sufficient patience, wisdom and a bit of luck, the scars might fade to become part of something great.The Story of how Canach got the Shield of the Moon.





	The Fire, the Garden and the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was in my head for a while now and I am glad to finally have had the time to put it down. Maybe I can rest easier now with one less idea about these two constantly raging in my brain. Enjoy yourselves!
> 
> This story is now integrated into Shirking Sparks, cause...I can. and it's meant to be there. :3 Check it out! It's in the Chapter: Act Six: One Path Ends - The Last Chance.

“Mother Tree.”, Shade greeted with a bow of his head, felt the Pale Tree's stare glow into him like the warm sun on a field of grass on a summer day.

“Valiant.”, she greeted him with a smile. “I felt the Dream stirring. The world is drastically changing, evolving around your deeds.”

Shade nodded. “I...have to go into the Crystal Desert. The Eye of Janthir showed me a vision, and I am sure Balthazar is headed there. I have to follow him and stop him from pulling everything into darkness. The God needs to be stopped.”

The Pale Tree studied him for a long moment. “You are one of my strongest and enduring children. The path ahead is clouded and uncertain...but I am sure you will prevail.”

“I did not only come to tell you of my parting, mother.”, Shade started and slowly drew the broken sword Caladbolg from his sheath, held it in both his hands out in front of him in a humble gesture. “This is Caladbolg, Trahearne's....”, his voice broke and he took a deep breath to steady himself at the memory that tore him open anew, “it was his, a thorn from your own bark. Caithe insisted I keep this, but I have felt unworthy and heavy with its presence. I wanted to return it, so perhaps it can return from whence it came, or be repaired and restored, given to another Valiant that is worthy.”

The Pale Tree looked pained, sympathy and compassion in her features, but she made no attempt to grasp the sword, even though it was only a few inches away, easily in her reach. “My child, the death of Trahearne burdens us all and his light will forever be missed, but I can sense from within the Dream that his spirit endures, and I know he would have wished for the sword to remain at your side to remember him by.”

“But...the memory is...” It was not fresh, not at all, yet seeing the sword always brought back the memory of Trahearne, trapped inside Mordremoth's seed, how much the death of the Elder Dragon had cost them...and Shade specifically. “...it is painful, mother.”, Shade finally admitted.

“It would be strange were it otherwise.”, she sympathized. “The pain will heal, even if slowly. Do you remember the Knight Tiachren and his lost love, Ysvelta?”

“How could I forget?”, Shade murmured as the memories rushed forward.

  


“ _He is coming around.“, Caithe said and nodded toward Tiachren, a knight who had been poisoned in an attack of the Nightmare Court. “Did you notice the knights shield? It bears the symbol I saw on your dream: a crescent moon. You are meant to help him.”_

_Shade studied the shield with great interest, noticed that it really looked exactly like the one he had seen in his dream. There was no denying it: He had to help this sylvari._

_The knight slowly rose and looked tattered, his eyes glazed with a pain that was part of his soul rather than his body._

“ _Easy Tiachren. You're in the Grove among friends. You were poisoned, but we cured you. Tell us what happened.”, Caithe urged in a soothing voice and Tiachren shook his head._

“ _They took her. I tried to fight them off, but my wounds overcame me.” He looked anguished, his face contorted and he made to stand. “By the Tree, I have to help her!” When he fell back Shade eased his fall by grabbing his shoulders, slowly helped him down._

“ _Tiachren, wait. You are too weak to fight anyone right now. Tell us what happened and we'll help you, I promise.”, Shade said._

“ _The nightmare court kidnapped my love, Ysvelta. We were by the brook at Caer Cerant, and before I knew it, they had grabber her and poisoned me.”_

_Shade had seen the relationship between sylvari before, the tender connection that entwined two lives to tightly. It was an ultimate bond and Shade could emphasize with the pain Tiachren must feel, even though the pain he felt was a projection of the Dream and not from his own experience._

“ _The court have many camp hidden throughout Caledon Forest. Ysvelta could be anywhere.”, Caithe murmured and looked thoughtful.”There is one person who might know. During a recent battle with the court, the Warden took a prisoner: Renvari. He has prestige among the Nightmare Court.”_

“ _If this Renevari knows where they have taken Ysvelta, we will find a way to make him talk.”, Shade urged._

“ _Please, find out where she is. I can't bear to think about what they might be doing to my love. I beg you.”, Tiachren supplicated and looked broken that he could barely stand, yet he tried anyway and managed it somehow._

“ _The wardens will bring Renvari here into the jail, once he arrives we will make him talk.”_

_The wardens tried to gain information from him, but they failed. So Caithe came up with a sly trick to make Renvari trust Shade and Tiachren as they broke him out of prison and 'killed' Caithe. The ruse worked and Renvari took them to the Nightmare Court hideout, where in a stroke of luck Ysvelta had been taken._

“ _My beloved Ysvelta! Thank the Pale Tree you are all right. Quickly, come with me. We have to get out of here!”, Tiachren approached her, reached for her wrist with a gentle but firm movement. Ysvelta pulled her hand toward her chest away from him and shook her head._

“ _No Tiachren, I can not go with you.”_

“ _But Ysvelta...I do not understand. Don't you love me?”, Tiachren had almost whispered in shock, the reality slapped him right in the face._

“ _With all my heart, dear knight! Come, take my hand, and we will both stay. We will thrive in the garden of nightmare.” Her voice was full of glee and euphoria._

“ _These people are evil. You are not one of them.”, Tiachren tried once more. “Return to the Grove with me, and put all this behind you.”_

“ _I cannot, love. The Nightmare Court has shown me the truth. Ventari's tablet is false; the Pale Tree is lying to us. Don't you understand? It is marvelous! I have been chosen to lead the next attack on the village of Atorea. The court will free them – and i will free you.”_

“ _So its true. Once you join the nightmare court, you change. Ysvelta can not return to the dream.”, Shade whispered, more to himself than anyone else, but Tiachren heard and looked heart-broken and shook his head._

“ _No, I can't accept that, I won't!”, when he glanced up again he saw that Ysveltaw as making her way down the slope. “Where are you going? Come back!” Tiachren's voice was full of pain and desperation._

“ _If you love me, Tiachren, then meet me where out hearts began! You remember the place.”, Ysvelta said and with the sound of a mirror breaking, her form shattered into purple fragments that drifted toward the ground and scattered in the wind, leaving the two of them behind._

“ _We have to go after her.”, Tiachren whispered, his eyes wide. “I have to try and convince her...she is not evil. I have to bring her back.”_

“ _Then we will try.”, Shade said and tried to sound as encouraging as he could, but somehow his gut told him that a return was not possible, that Ysvelta was lost and he was wary of what that would do to his friend._

_They moved toward Ogham wilds toward a small, beautiful glade. Surrounded by water was s small island of grass, and standing right atop was Ysvelta. She looked little like a Nightmare Courtier, instead she looked like a beautiful Dreamer, and Tiachren approached her with sweet and tender words._

“ _Ysvelta, my love. This is where it all began...this is where you proclaimed your love for me, and gave me this shield I carry with pride. Come and return to me, return to the Dream so we can be together again.”_

“ _My love, I can not return to a lie. The Tablet is false.” She smiled patiently and lovingly and Shade was painfully aware of how deluded she was, how much she had been brainwashed in such a small amount of time._

_Tiachren dropped his gaze, his shoulders sagged, his back bent. His entire posture changed. He was no proud knight, no strong warrior – in that moment he was a lover who had lost his counterpart to a terrible lie, and he realized he could not get her back._

“ _It's true.”, he whsipered and shook his head, looked with sad, heavy eyes toward Shade and even though it was not Shade's own feelings, his heart broke at the sight. “You were right. She can not be saved. We will... I will have to leave her...”, the words died in Tiachren's throat._

“ _No!”, Yselta exclaimed with a shriek. “You can't leave me! You mustn't. I would die for you...and I will kill to have you!” Her eyes glared at Shade, cold and heartless. “You took him from me! I will kill you!”_

_And she jumped toward Shade, cast at him with a sword and he barely dodged her attack, attempted to gain distance._

“ _No, stop it, my love!”, Tiachren tried to stop her, but it was evident he tried not to hurt her. His feelings were too conflicting, torn between reality and a dream that could no longer be._

“ _You took him from me!”, she yelled with a cry and jumped at Shade with her blade, but before he could react Tiachren jumped in front of him, the shield of the Moon pressing against Ysvelta's mid and pushing her back._

_She gasped and stumbled backwards, was about to look up when Tiachren's blade pierced her. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes filled with tears. Tiachren held her body as she succumbed to death and eased her bodies' fall, held her in his arms as he knelt._

_His eyes were filled with tears that ran over his cheeks and he looked completely shattered. “Oh Ysvelta...”, he murmured and rested his head against her shoulder._

_Shade stood and could only watch as the two lovers were torn apart by a bridge that could not be crossed, and the lesson he learned that day stuck in his mind._

  


“I will tell you what I told Tiachren that day.”, the Pale Tree smiled. “Love is a garden. It may burn, but given time, there will be another chance for growth and for flowers to flourish.”

“I...”, Shade stuttered, his thought drifting from Trahearne to Canach.

She reached behind her and Shade recognized the familiar shape in her hands. Her eyes trailed over the crescent that surrounded the bark of a tree, the Shield of the Moon reminiscent and ruefully. Her pale hands extended toward him and only then did Shade drop his own, Caladbolg feeling heavy in his hand.

“Take this Shield, my valorous child.”, she smiled. “May it be a symbol of wisdom, the flower in a new garden.”

Shade could do nothing but take it in his trembling hands, stared at it with a tight throat. He wondered how much his mother knew about his love for Canach, wondered if that was what she was referring to.

“The dream stirs.”, she whispered and Shade blinked up at her. “The shield and Caladbolg are yours. There is no child of mine more worthy of wielding them other than you. Travel with my blessing and all the warmth I can give you, and fulfill your destiny.”

Shade gulped. “I will, mother. Thank you.”

It weighed heavy and despite that it looked delicate in make, it was robust and strong. The shield had been in his Dream of Dreams, his first vision of his future. Perhaps back then the vision had meant more than helping Tiachren and Ysvelta, perhaps even in his Dream he had already known where his heart would belong one day.

Caladbolg and the shield wandered into his backpack, their weight laying heavier on his mind than his back. If Canach was to be the flower in he garden, then Shade could only hope that it was given a chance to bloom. The warrior had admitted to a spark between them, yet Shade felt uncertain still. If his love was unrequited...

He dared not to think it, yet that thought wormed and festered in his mind like a poisoned vine.

  


Weeks later.

 

_“We should speak.”, Shade said and summoned all the courage that he could, ignored the voice in his head that screamed no. “About...us.”_

_Canach was quiet for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. “Perhaps in a more private setting?”, he suggested and Shade nodded. To say his heart was near to the point of exploding was an understatement. It was like walking in a dream, no, a nightmare that he himself had conjured and could no longer escape from._

_They walked toward a small ledge, down below was a sea of sand shifting in a cool breeze as night fell over them. The camp was a good distance away, barely shadows cast by the moonlight. They both sat, feet dangling over the ledge and Shade gulped into the silence that fell over them._

_“Commander, I fear there is not that much to say.”, Canach started, much to his surprise. “I think it is evident that we both know what it is, yet that the circumstances are not ideal.”_

_“I merely wanted clarity, Canach. You say that it is evident, but I myself was not quite so sure. You are...hard to read.”_

_There was a short pause. “I care for you. More than I should.”, Canach confessed in a firm voice and Shade felt heat rising under his skin. His mind raced and he wondered how he could confess his own fears, his desire, his feelings, how he could form the words._

_“We could die any day.”, Shade murmured slowly and stared out over the dunes of sand, heard the wind rustle softly over them. “And...I know how very uncertain our fates are. I just want you to be careful out there.”_

_He could not look at Canach. It was stupid, he knew, but he was too flustered, too embarrassed. All that he had wanted to say, all that he had wanted to confess, it suddenly had fled his mind and left him bare. Instead he glared at his hands as though they were somehow to blame, and knew he could blame nobody else but himself._

_“Shade.”_

_It was just his name, yet coming from those lips, that voice...Shade lifted and turned his head. Involuntarily he met Canach's eyes and found himself incapable of looking away again. There was so much he had wanted to say, so many things he needed to convey, for Canach to understand the frustration and the compelling nature of his mission, that despite it all he wanted... wanted to be with him._

_“Canach, I-”, Shade whispered weakly, but the rest died in his throat and was lost in a breeze of the wind. Canach's eyes were so steady, captivating, luring, tempting, all at the same time and when Canach slipped closer Shade's heart went erratic in his chest. And when the warrior glanced down at his lips and up again, flirting, asking for permission, Shade's mind went blank._

_Canach raised his hand and rested it gently against Shade's neck and he suppressed a shiver, felt the warm, calloused hand on his skin, tingling and searing. It pulled him, gently, almost coaxing, and Shade let it, saw Canach lean forward._

_The warrior hesitated just another second and Shade felt his insides turn hot, demanding, smoldering, the second stretched agonizingly and he knew this was his last chance, the last moment he could pull away from this, but no noble cause could possibly compel him to do so. This was it, the moment he had desired, feared, wanted._

_Canach bent forward and their lips brushed gently, barely the ghost of a touch, exploring the new sensation. Shade had not realized how tense he had grown all over until this moment when his whole body relaxed and he sighed into the kiss. He tilted his head, met Canach's lips, brushed against them with more pressure and was surprised by how soft they were._

_When the broke apart Shade watched Canach's pattern pulse in the darkness like smoldering embers, noticed the look of desire and restraint in his eyes, knew that just as Shade wanted it, Canach wanted it as well._

_Shade's chest heaved, slowly regaining the air he had not even realized his body had craved and needed. He had been entirely focused on Canach, the moment, the feeling, the sensation._

_“I believe we just threw almost every ounce of restraint to the wind.”, Canach murmured in a voice that sounded like he was trying to jest, but somehow managed to miss the tone by a mile._

_“I need you.”, Shade said urgently and heartfelt. It was the only thing short enough that he could say that partially conveyed what he was feeling, the struggle inside him, the frustration and hesitation and resistance. The only thing his clouded and murky brain could produce. “For so long I was not sure, I wondered...”, he trailed off and sighed, cursed himself for the shortage of words. “I know that the mission comes first, I know the consequences should we fail. But whatever the outcome will be, I want to be with you when it happens.”_

_Shade felt the sizzle of lightning atop his head in his nervousness and Canach retreated a bit, his hand grasped into his ferns and he brought the lightning between his fingers. It sparkled and blinked, small as it was, and cast a faint blue, moving light on Canach's face and Shade could not tear his eyes away. “The first spark I took never left.”, Canach confessed, was not even looking at him. “No, probably before that.” he murmured more to himself than to Shade. The spark slowly grew smaller until it disappeared into thin air. “You have to be careful, Shade. There is a god out there that has tried to kill you, and something tells me he'll try again.”_

_“Not just me. All of us.”, Shade reminded him. “We are going to stop him, Canach.”_

  
  


 

  
  


Shade woke during the night and there was a warmth spreading in his belly at the memory of the night before. He sat up and looked over to where Canach slept, watched the gentle rise and fall of the warriors chest and his heart beat fondly at the sight.

 

Dark shadows were cast over them from the dunes and the pale moon that hung in the sky. Shade glanced up at it and noticed its crescent shape, his Dream and the Shield of the Moon rushing back at him.

It had come true. All of it. All that the Pale Tree had said, it had all been true.

Caladbolg was a weapon for him to wield, the spirit of Trahearne at his side, and his love for Canach made the wounds heal and feelings of affection and fondness return. But Shade realized that Canach was not the flower. Canach was the garden, and the flower was the love that sprouted from their connection.

He sat up and Kas gave him a curious look as he rummaged through his rucksack. “Didn't sleep well?”, she asked quietly as not to wake the others.

He knew how much was weighing on her mind, that even in the spirit of his lightness she felt more chipped than she had ever felt.

“I am fine, Kas.”, Shade told her. “What about you? I can take the watch now, and you try to rest. You look exhausted.”

She looked through him for a moment, her mind elsewhere before she slowly nodded. “I will try.”, she murmured and sunk into her bedroll onto her side.

Shade meanwhile pulled the Shield of the Moon from his backpack, set cross-legged and gently placed the shield in his lap. He did not count the minutes, but soon enough Kas was asleep as well, her soft breath signaling her slumber.

He wished for her that she could rest before her big day, that they would find help so she could keep her faith. His eyes followed the movement of the moon and he watched the sky lighting up as the sun rose behind the dunes of sand, glimmering golden on the horizon and covering the sky in an eerie red.

His companions rose from slumber because of the brightness alone and it was quiet at first as they began to pack everything away. He tried very hard not to watch Canach, his heart beating in his chest and a knot tightening his throat.

When finally an opportunity presented itself – Kas and Rytlock still packing their things while Canach passed by him - Shade looked up and grasped it. “Canach?”, he said and his voice almost broke with in his anticipation.

The warrior turned around to look at him with a questioning glance and Shade slowly stood, dusted the sand from his robe and felt his cheeks growing hot. The Shield of the Moon was in his hands and he wondered why he was so nervous, why he could not look Canach in the eyes.

“This - This is for you.”, Shade murmured and stretched out his hands.

Kas and Rytlock looked up with questioning glances, but neither of them said a word. Canach looked at the Shield with a frown.

“Whatever for?”, Canach asked and his eyes bored into Shade's. Under the eyes of Kas and Rytlock he felt too flustered to explain, knew how corny he would sound if he did. Somehow, Canach _knew_ and looked over his shoulder toward their two companions and Rytlock cleared his throat.

“Kas, I saw some interesting rocks over there.”, the Charr said and Kas followed him, trying very hard to hide her knowing smile.

As they disappeared Shade was positively burning now and Canach looked down at him with a smile. “What's this about, Commander?”

Shade gulped. “When I was in the Dream I had a vision of this Shield. It is called the Shield of the Moon.” He drew in a sharp breath. “And... There were certain events that transpired and... By the Pale Tree, just take it, please?”

Canach looked nonplussed still and took it from his hands. “It means a lot to you.”, Canach noticed. It was not really a question. It was a statement that said _I will listen if you want to tell me._

“The Pale Tree said that Love is a Garden.”, Shade murmured and felt Canach's eyes burn on his skin. “And...I believe you are that Garden.”

“That is the silliest and sappiest thing I have ever heard.”, Canach chuckled. He weighed the Shield of the Moon in his hand, noticed how well crafted it was. This was not merely a shield, though. It was a gift from Shade, a gift given from the heart, with a meaning to match it. “Thank you, Shade.”

Canach grasped behind Shade's head, fingers gently tangling in his foliage and pulled him closer, placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His lips touched the skin softly, light and almost a tickle.

Shade closed his eyes and smiled at the feathery touch, the endearment and affection not lost on him. When the touch lifted and he opened his eyes again he noticed that Canach was smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I rather enjoy giving special time and care to small details such as this because they make the dynamic and relationship just that much sweeter.  
> I hope you enjoyed yourselves, I sure did. Thanks for being here, leave a comment if you like and a kudo if you think it's worthy! Love you all! Lessthanthree, ~S


End file.
